Traición
by dollyasalie
Summary: UA. Ginny futura reina de Lucian, es comprometida con el príncipe Harry, cuando empiezan a simpatizar,le declaran la guerra y su padre muere, la nueva reina deberá lidiar con muchos problemas y  el hecho de que está pasando algo raro con su prometido.


Summary.

UA. Ginny es la princesa y futura reina de Lucian, su padre decide casarla con el príncipe Harry de Godric, pero Ginny cree que hay algo detrás de ese matrimonio , cuando por fin se hace a la idea de que tal vez no sería tan malo casarse con Harry, les declaran la guerra y su padre muere en combate, la nueva y joven reina deberá lidiar con su propio pueblo que cree es muy joven para reinar, el hecho de que están perdiendo la guerra y que está pasando algo raro con su prometido.

**Traición**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Plan abortado?**

Era tan divertido, correr descalza por el bosque sin que nada importe. Que importaba que estuviera desarreglada, con el pelo sin peinar y ropa propia de un hombre, que importaba que estuviera por llegar su prometido, de todas formas no pensaba casarse con él, lo tenía todo planeado en cuanto llegara y notara lo poco femenina que era, no iba a querer ni volver a verla, siempre había culpado a su padre de su poca feminidad, el siempre la había tratado como a un hombre, le había enseñado a montar a caballo y a defenderse a golpes y espada, verán ella era la hija de un rey, el gran rey de Lucian, el siempre decía que la futura reina debía saber cómo defenderse, pero no importaba cuán bien la princesa supiera defenderse porque aun así necesitaba un compañero, otro príncipe dispuesto a casarse con ella y gobernar juntos el reino, así lo creía su padre y así se debía hacer.

Pero la princesa Ginny no estaba de acuerdo, era independiente y le gustaba tomar sus propias decisiones y ciertamente esta no había sido su decisión, pero no podía decirle que no a su padre, así que había decidido dejar que sus "impecables modales" convencieran a quien sea que viniera, a que ella, no sería una buena esposa, así prácticamente no habría desobedecido a su padre y no se casaría.

-¡Ginny!, ¿Donde estas? ¿Ginny?

Escucho como la llamaba Minerva Macgonagall, al morir su madre cuando ella era una niña, Minerva había pasado a ser como la sustituta de su madre, es decir, la cuidaba, vestía y educaba, Ginny le tenía mucho cariño pero en estos momentos tenía que esconderse de ella, si la atrapaban harían que se vistiera "decentemente" y la mitad de su plan se vendría abajo. Caminó sigilosamente por entre los arbustos mirando a todos lados, tratando de divisar en donde se encontraba Minerva, cuando de repente topo con algo, volteo lentamente y se encontró con su perdición, ahí de pie mirándola con risa burlona estaba su primo Ron, nunca es su vida odio tanto ver su llamativo pelo rojo y sus ojos castaños que lo miraba divertido.

-¿Escondiéndote Ginny?.

-Shh, vamos si no me entregas a Minerva te prometo lo que quieras.-contesto Ginny en voz baja poniendo los ojos más tiernos que pudo.

-Entregarte suena un poco rudo ¿no?-decía Ron expandiendo mas su sonrisa- Además solo te van a peinar y para variar sería bueno verte con un vestido y no con esas ropas, pareces niño ¿sabes?

- tú sabes muy bien porque no quiero hacer esto, deberías ayudarme

-y tu sabes muy bien que si no quieres hacer algo basta con que se lo digas a tu padre

Ginny miro sus alrededores, observando el terreno, su primo era más fuerte, pero no más rápido que ella, si pudiera girar lo suficientemente rápido y corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, tal vez podría escapar, pero en ese momento, Ron, como adivinando lo que pensaba la tomo rápidamente del brazo.

-Vamos. – dijo mientras la jalaba en dirección al castillo.

Emboscada por su propio aliado, ahora estaba enojada, Ron siempre había sido como su hermano, lo conocía desde siempre, él era el segundo hijo del hermano menor de su padre, cuando aun eran niños se mudo al castillo, porque su padre decidió que tenia material para ser caballero del reino, ahora a sus 21 años era conocido por ser de los mejores, alto y musculoso, también era muy asediado por las muchachas del pueblo y Ginny lo adoraba era su cómplice de aventuras pero en estos momentos lo odiaba demasiado.

Cuando casi salían del bosque pudo divisar a Minerva estaba parada enfrente con el seño fruncido, sus ojos azules demostraban enojo y su piel blanca arrugada por el paso de los años le parecía mucho más dura que de costumbre, tal vez por el miedo que le provocaba, su vestido negro perfectamente liso y su pelo recogido en un moño bajo demostraban lo pulcra y ordenada que era y que intentaba que Ginny fuera, sin mucho éxito.

-Espero que este contenta señorita, hemos perdido mucho tiempo- decía Minerva con un tono de voz duro pero calmado, mientras caminaba en dirección al castillo – véase nada mas, el pelo sucio, la cara sucia, la ropa, que por cierto no es propio de una dama, sucia. Así espera conquistar al príncipe? ¡Honestamente no se qué piensa!

Ginny prefirió ignorar sus regaños y miro al frente podía observar perfectamente el castillo, inmenso, impotente y hermoso, este se encontraba justo en el centro del reino, antes de llegar al castillo había un enorme jardín, hermoso, lleno de flores de todos los colores y arboles frutales, había sido el orgullo de su difunta madre y en su memoria se cuidaba como si fuera el tesoro mas grande, el jardín contaba con un camino que daba directo a las puertas de madera del castillo y a mitad del camino tenía una enorme fuente, donde la gente gustaba de pedir deseos.

En la parte trasera del castillo se encontraban las caballerizas, que en ese momento estaban llenas de hombres totalmente vestidos con sus hermoso uniformes rojos con dorado, colores de su bandera y que preparaban a sus caballos, en el jardín había también muchas mujeres completamente arregladas, parecía que todas había buscado sus vestidos mas ampones y sus joyas más llamativas, toda Lucian impecables, a Ginny casi le dio vergüenza su estado cuando pasaron por entre las mujeres y quiso pasar los más rápido posible por ahí, pero Ron que disfrutaba de la atención de las damas decidió quedarse a platicar con ellas. Cuando por fin entro al castillo el show comenzó, personas y más personas se le acercaba le tocaba y olían el cabello, le preguntaban que coló prefería, si le gustaba más un collar que otro y Ginny solo asentía a todo, le gustaba arreglarse y verse bien pero opinaba que esta personas exageraban demasiado, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en medio de una espumosa tina y ni siquiera recordaba donde había perdido a Minerva.

Después de mil vestidos diferentes por fin estaba lista para el príncipe, observo su reflejo en el espejo, llevaba un hermoso vestido de corset sin mangas con una falda larga todo de color azul, que hacia brillar aun mas sus pelo rojo, el vestido tenia pequeños adornos de encaje en el escote que le daban un toque romántico, unos guantes blancos que le llegaban arriba de los codos y el pelo recogido adornado con una pequeña diadema llena de piedras preciosas y unos aretes de forma redonda, también con piedras preciosas. Le gustaba como se veía, bien pero sin llenarse de adornos, un poco más natural que las señoras que había visto en el jardín.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta, era Minerva, estaba cambiada, se había arreglado, ahora llevaba un bonito vestido azul cielo y por supuesto su pelo recogido en un impecable moño a la altura de la nuca.

Camino apresuradamente al lado de minerva, mientras esta le daba instrucciones de último momento, el príncipe en compañía de su padre y demás acompañantes ya había llegado y todos estaban en el jardín esperando por ella, Ginny de repente se sentía mareada, si sus planes no funcionaban, estaba a punto de conocer a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago y si era ¿malo? ¿Prepotente? O ¿simplemente idiota?, no, no se casaría con el ya lo había decidido, ella se casaría con quien ella quisiera y …

-¿Lista? –pregunto minerva sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿ha?- fue lo único que pudo contestar, porque en ese mismo segundo ya estaba en el jardín rodeada de personas que la observaban, sentía todo tipo de miradas mientras caminaba hacia su padre, decidió mirarlo a él y solamente a él, estaba muy guapo el día de hoy, justo como lo recordaba, con su pelo rojo y su sonrisa dulce, a su lado estaba ron, y de repente con tan solo verlos se sintió mucho mejor, le reconfortaban y se sentía segura estando con ellos, cuando por fin llego al lado de su padre miro al frente y se encontró con la mirada de James Rey de Godric, de repente se sintió pequeña de nuevo, al Rey ya lo conocía, había venido al reino un par de meses atrás, por asuntos que ya se imaginaran.

-hija mía – dijo Arthur Rey de Lucian – recuerdas a James Rey de Godric.

-Sí, gusto en verlo de nuevo señor.

-el gusto es mío ,te quiero presentar a mi hijo, Harry, – Dijo el rey James mi colocaba su mano izquierda en el hombro de un muchacho que estaba a su lado. – Harry, ella es Ginebra.

Y Ginny se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Mucho gusto, Ginebra – respondió Harry mientras la observaba con unos enormes y había que admitir bonitos ojos verdes, Ginny sintió su mirada muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

-mucho gusto – respondió Ginny, pensando ¿Donde se había quedado su plan?, ¿Donde?

-Bueno ahora que los principales ya se conocen, porque no empezamos a comer, ya hace hambre- dijo el rey James, mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Y con esas palabras del rey todo mundo se movió y empezó a sentarse, en ese momento Ginny se percató de que habían arreglado el jardín, había largas mesas con manteles blancos, adornadas con arreglos florales que los sirvientes ya empezaban a llenar con comida. Se sentó entre su padre y ron y para aumentar sus nervios enfrente de Harry y su padre. Ginny no entendía que pasaba, la última semana había hecho un plan totalmente aprueba de fallas, falta de modales, falta de educación, todo lo malo que una princesa no puede ser, ¡era imposible que fallara! A menos, claro que no se llevara a cabo, pero había algo, algo que no la dejaba, algo, ¿pero qué?.

Observo a Harry, se parecía mucho a su padre, y cuando había conocido al rey meses atrás había llegado a la conclusión de que era un hombre muy guapo, entonces Harry era guapo, simple lógica no es que se hubiera percatado, con el pelo desordenado, le daba un aire de rebelde, pero si le agregabas esos ojos enmarcados con unos lentes, se veía dulce, era mucho más alto que ella, pero dedujo que no tanto como ron y no se iba a casar con él, era delgado pero fuerte, y no se iba a casar con él, la volteo a ver tan penetrantemente que la puso nerviosa, pero no se iba a casar con él!, prefirió desviar la mirada y poner atención a la conversación que mantenía su padre con el rey.

¿Y la reina Lily?- pregunto su padre

Lamenta mucho no poder venir, pero tenía que ir a visitar a su hermana – respondió el rey James

¿Petunia? ¿La reina de mogol?

Si, ella.

Ho.

Puedes darte una idea de porque es tan importante que Lily, ¿fuera cuanto antes con su hermana?

Si, si puedo – respondió su padre serio de repente.

Ginny estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué, cuando Harry la llamo.

-y … Ginebra ¿Que te gusta hacer?

-¿ha? Hum- Ginny trataba de decidirse si empezar a seguir su plan o no –cabalgar.

-¿Cabalgar? – pregunto Harry un tanto confuso.

-sí, cabalgar. – contesto Ginny un poco irritada, tan raro le parecía?

- nunca había oído de una mujer que cabalgara

-aquí es normal

-¿Así?

- no, no lo es- dijo Ron metiéndose en la conversación – nuestra querida princesa es un poco especial, no es tan delicada como parece, de hecho si intentas sobrepasarte te puede proporcionar un buen golpe. Un muy buen golpe. –termino Ron con voz muy grave.

Ginny lo miro extrañada, el solía ser celoso, pero nunca con ella, y vaya que sonaba mal.

-eso es interesante – fue lo único que atino a decir Harry, para después seguir comiendo sin pronunciar palabra.

Vaya, pensó Ginny tal vez al final ron la había ayudado a cumplir su cometido, aunque… tal vez, sí quería seguir platicando con Harry, Después de todo vino de muy lejos se merecía una oportunidad ¿cierto?.

.


End file.
